Kurt's Story
by finnsgirl994
Summary: When a new girl goes to WMHS and is bullied by Karofsky, will she able to deal with it? Read what happens when the Glee Club and friends deal with Dave Karofsky once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to believe, but Dave Karofsky sort of broke down when Kurt Hummel left McKinley HS. His drive to bully Kurt physically and psychologically was part of him, and without Kurt, he was lost. That was where I came in: Laila, the awkward new girl from Texas. I didn't know who he was the first time he called me a towel head. Sure, I was Muslim and I did wear the head scarf. I did have to explain what it meant the first three weeks of school. But no one else cared after that. Only Dave took the time to pantomime yanking the scarf off my head the first time he saw me. It didn't bother me. I'd lived through discrimination before. But something about Karofsky was so… disturbed. He was like a zombie who only came to life when he was about to prey on someone weaker. I wasn't scared so much as I was wary of what he may do if provoked. And of course, I wouldn't provoke a 6 foot tall football player.

Or not. I and my big, stupid mouth that I couldn't keep shut for two days. It was the day of the championship foot ball game. Typical, an anti-climactic High School event was the day I picked to open my trap and tell Dave what I thought of him.

He'd followed me into an empty chemistry classroom that afternoon, where I was looking for my pencil bag. I was hunting near a lab station when I felt a hand on my head. "Hey, towel head! Mrs. Bin Laden! Lemme see that hair… what's so special about _your _hair? It's probably no better than my dog's, why hide it?" His voice was strained, as though the words he spoke were fighting to get out. His eyes looked red and wide, and I realized that he was wasted. I knew that whatever he was about to do, it would be without self restraint. "Karofsky, leave me alone! This is sexual harassment, I can get you arrested!" He grinned in a way that made him look so vulnerable and nice that I thought maybe, just maybe I'd be okay. "It's not sexual, sand bitch. Your hair is not sexy. It doesn't relate at all. Why are you lying? Are you afraid to show your weave?" Normally I would've laughed. Normally I wouldn't have felt afraid as yanked the scarf from my head. It was like being forced to strip tease for a monster, and maybe I was being theatrical, but I was trembling from head to toe.

My hair was braided tightly, and I hoped he'd leave me alone. I was wrong of course; he tugged off the hair tie and loosened the strands of my hair, rubbing them gently as though they were valuable. I was confused and frightened as he _sniffed _my hair once, twice. With a ragged sigh, he whispered "Fucking fairy Hummel…Agh!" He pushed me away and ran out of the room, leaving me on the ground, shocked. At that moment, who of all people but Finn Hudson walks into the room muttering about American History? "Uh hey, are you all right?" I nod weakly, before I realized that I need my scarf, now! I didn't show guys my hair that was the whole effing reason I went through such hassle. God damn it. Finn held out a hand, and I slowly inched up, wincing at the already forming bruise on my knee. "Uh, thanks Finn." "It's okay, what happened? Did you fall? Hey, who are you?" I took a minute to compose myself and refasten my scarf. "Oh, you're Laila! Aren't you in the band?" I nod again, still having trouble forming words. "Yeah, I play the violin. I also play for Glee club, haven't you seen me?" He looks sheepish and shakes his head, saying "I don't ever really notice that much." That made me laugh,and we walked out of the room to the Choir Room. Then I couldn't hold it off. "What's Karofsky got against me? He just now yanked my scarf off and pushed me! Who's Hummel?" Finn stopped still and grabbed my shoulders. "What did he say about Hummel? Tell me exactly!" "He literally just sniffed my hair, and sort of whispered something about Fairy Hummel? I wasn't sure what he meant, does Hummel go here?" "He's my stepbrother, Kurt!" I didn't understand what I was getting into that day, but somehow, I was about to learn about what really goes on in the boys' locker room at William McKinley. Somehow, I was about to help bring a psycho path jock to justice. Somehow, I was going to defend myself against the monster himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is just me working through some personal anger through an alternate reality.**_

LAILA'S POV

When Finn told me the truth about who Kurt was, and what Karofsky had done to him, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't imagine being beat up every day- it was almost painful just imagining it. I decided I wouldn't think of it instead, I'd do something about it. I refused to get pushed around by some bully because he was secretly missing his ex victim. Thus, that Wednesday of the next week, I confronted Karofsky after English. "HEY! You! Come here! I need to talk to you!" He smirked and waved his minions away, strolling towards me. "Hello there, do-rag. What's your beef?" That just plain pissed me off. "Hey douche bag, first and foremost, stop being a racist! I get it, you dislike me! Get this- I don't like you either. People like you make it hard for people like me to grow up normally! And I don't appreciate what you di-!" He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me to the corner of the classroom. "DON'T tell anyone what happened! You came onto me, you know you did! I get it, for you Arab bitches it's special to date a white guy like me, but you're not in my league." That was when I stopped thinking and smacked his arm with my binder and screamed in frustration. "Stop it! Please just leave me alone! I won't talk to you, or mention the fairy kid Hummel, just let me alone! I'm tired and I can't deal with asses like you all the time!" Obviously I'd gone too far again because he shoved me into a wall and walked off, clearly furious. I tried to stand up, but I just couldn't… It hurt too much, so I just kind of lay my head and rested.

_FINN'S POV_

I saw her on the ground looking really little and small, like a rag doll. It was the second time in two days and it made me worried. I didn't even remember her name but I knew that she needed help if it was Karofsky doing this shit. I ran into the room and picked her up while pulling out my phone. "Rachel! Yeah, uh I need help! This girl's in trouble… I'm coming to the Glee room, meet me there!" And on time as always, Rachel was there waiting for me at the piano. "Oh god, Finn, what happened to her? How'd she get that bump on her head?" I looked closely and saw even through her scarfy-thing a rising lump that looked worse than some of my football injuries. Rachel ran out of the room to get the nurse as I carefully laid her on a bleacher. She stirred awake, groaning. "Oh, hi. Uhh, Finn, am I alive still?" "Yeah! Are you okay, Laila? Is your head-" "Yes. I can't deal with it right now, can you gimme a minute, and like turn around so I can take off my scarf and check the bump?" Laila tried to reach up, but she couldn't to her surprise. She pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal a bruise the size of a large egg. "Damn! That looks painful." Puck sauntered in and grimaced at the sight of the girl's bruise. "You get beat up by Santana, because she said she stopped doing that." Laila laughed and said "No, it was Karofsky, he hates me." Puck did that Linda Blair exorcist face he got whenever he had cause to beat up Karofsky. Partially because he had made Kurt leave, and partially because he was totally racist against Jews. I realized that he was gone, and made a mental note to tell Schue to prepare for a visit with Figgins. I was interrupted in my thinking when I realized that Laila was gently pulling off her scarf to reveal really soft looking, pretty black hair. She didn't seem to care that I was looking, and I realized why. Right above her right ear was a bump that protruded a lot. It was reddish and swollen and just plain gross. It took me a minute but I realized that this was worse than what happened to Kurt. Kurt could stand up for himself. Sure, he was skinny, but he had muscles and was tall enough to look intimidating. Laila, though… she was shorter than Rachel, and skinnier. Imagine what would happen if she pissed off Karofsky a third time! It was that in mind that Finn dialed Kurt's number and told him to go home, right then and there.

LAILA'S POV

I was not taken to Finn's house by choice- I had no idea who he was and I was missing work after school. My head ache was too much to argue with anyone, so I let him lead me into a nice airy house that was refreshing after the pounding of a school day. After accepting a glass of water, I lay on the sofa and waited for this Kurt kid to show up. I was surprised to see two fabulous men step into the house, wearing matching uniforms and sunglasses. I honestly thought I was about to be abducted by the government or something before the taller boy took off his sunglasses and frowned at me. "Are you Karofsky's new punching bag?" "As a matter of fact I am. I am the new you apparently, the new minority at WMHS." "Oh you poor baby…" Without hesitating he goes to his kitchen and pulls out a first aid kit and began to tend to my goose egg that was still growing, through my scarf. It was then that I realized how badly things might have ended, and then still I began to cry.


End file.
